My Family
by Eeveebeth Fejvu
Summary: Alright, so it's easy to figure out how Ash, Misty, and Brock relate to each other. But how does another member of the team see her group? Togepi's point of view on the traveling trio, their Pokemon, and even their enemies.


Hello, everyone, and welcome to my story. This is my second fan fiction, so I am asking you to please read and review, for I will gratefully be in your debt. Anyway, like my last fic, this is not a conventional story. It is kind of a memoir, from the adorable and innocent point of view of Togepi, more specifically, Misty's Togepi. It explains how she views all of the people and Pokémon around her. This memoir also has a story, so it hopefully is worth your time to read it. BY THE WAY, this is written in Togepi dialect, so there are some made-up words and the sentences are rather messed up. I don't want you to think that I'm THAT bad at grammar! Happy reading!

Dedication: This story is dedicated to my family, since this is what this story is all about. This is for my Daddy "Onix", my Mommy "Lapras", my Sister Ninetales, and my three Sister Swinubs. This is also for my Cousin Brother "Pikachu", who is exactly half as young as me, yet we are both able to converse comfortably in Poké-speech and have wrestling "battles". I love all of you a ton!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, or any of the other Pokémon and characters. I do own Togepi's dialect, but if you want to use it, that's fine with me.

* * *

My Family

by Eeveebeth Fejvu

I am much glad and happy, yes. Being held by Mommy while my family all walks down dirt road gives me all contentments. Of courses, I's am always full of many contentments and happinesses. However, being with my family is even much better, for I loves my whole family with much of myself.

Many others who do not understand of my family think that we be a much strange family. Even my brothers and sisters and other members of family believe of us to be a strange mixture of Pokiés Mon and human peoples. However, I's don't understand or cares so much why's we be much strange. We's be a big family, though, that's I know for much sureness.

First, there's be Mommy. I love Mommy so much, and Mommy's love me too, I do know. Mommy always takes much good care of me. She feedses me and holds me and cleans me and helps me go into naps. She is always much concerned for me and when Mommy believes that badness or un-good things are coming in future minutes (which can be of much ofteness), she tuckses me into my red bag along with other things on her back, so as to protect me from hurt or scaredness. These things, and the facts that she is of first thing of my memories. Yes, Mommy was the first of all things that I saw when I first opened eyes, which is how I know she is my Mommy. Of courses, why would not Mommy be the first thing of sight? Mommy is a human people, while I am a Pokiés Mon, but I am of the assuming that it makes of no difference whatever. Mommy is of slight tallness and thinness, and has of nice water eyes. My favorite of Mommy is her nice, short, orange fur-of-head, which with elastic band she keeps to her left side of head. Mommy I have much love for.

Then, there be Daddy. I love Daddy so much as I love Mommy, but I am not of with him so much as I with Mommy. Daddy is kind and gentle to me as Mommy be, and most often helps me when I be near badness and un-good things that Mommy doesn't see coming in future minutes. Daddy is of human people too, like Mommy, but of different gender than Mommy or I. He is of slight smaller than Mommy and has sweet russet eyes. He has of messed black fur-of-head that Mommy told me is cute, but said not to tell of that to any of family or others, so I does not.

I have many brothers and sisters that be of Mommy and Daddy like I be, but most specialness of them is Brother Pikachu. Brother Pikachu is a Pokiés Mon like me, but of different looks we have. Brother Pikachu be's of yellow fur, long tail of zig and zag, and tall point ears. Brother Pikachu is always about around to play with me and he cares much for me. We together like to romp in grass and near edge of water and take of naps under tree when us family be at point of rest from road. Brother Pikachu is cared for most much by Daddy, just like I am cared for most much by Mommy. He is of much likeness in actions to Daddy, too. Brother Pikachu protects me from badness, too, but of more minor un-good things, like from falling utensils of meals.

I have of many brothers and sisters, but I sees of them not as much, for they rest in small Pokiés Mon balls much of time. They are all Pokiés Mon, you see, like me and Brother Pikachu. Mommy much cares for, Brother Staryu, Brother Starmie, Sister Goldeen, Sister Horsea, and Brother Psyduck (whom of which Brother Pikachu says has much badness ill of head). Daddy much cares for Brother Bulbasaur, Brother Squirtle, Sister Pidgeotto, and my rather un-good acting Brother Charizard. I have more sible-ings, like Brother Kingler and Brother Muk (who rest in Pokiés Mon balls in other place somewhere), but I am not of as much closeness to them as I am of others. It is of much amusement and funniness to me that none of us brothers and sisters look at all alike in any way.

Not only is my Mommy, Daddy, and sible-ings on road journey together, but also farther-out family. I have a human people uncle named Uncle Brock that is always with us. He is much tallness than Mommy and Daddy and has brown hair of like Brother Pikachu's ears (all pointy). He is of much kindness, too. He always makes much good food chow for whole family, human people and Pokiés Mon the same. He's of children, too. They be my Cousin Brother Geodude, Cousin Brother Zubat, Cousin Sister Vulpix, and Cousin Brother Onix. They all stays in Pokiés Mon balls, of same of brothers and sister. They have no mommy, though, and Mommy told me that Uncle Brock tries much of too hardness to get them a mommy. T believe that Uncle Brock be of Daddy's side of family, I thinks.

That be all of my family that constant of travel be of us. However, it be not all of family. There be Uncle James and Aunt Jesse, human peoples, and my Uncle Meowth, a Pokiés Mon. I know not what family side they be of, though. I's much know that Uncle Meowth loves me much, be he and others are only come around less of ofteness. When they do, they three and rest of family argue so much, that Brother Pikachu makes them leave. I guess it of means much love between all of whole family, because Mommy and Daddy yells much more them that, and Mommy says that she loves Daddy very much, but said not to tell of that to any of family or others, so I does not.

Though my family be of much bigness, I loves much all of them, and all loves much all. It is of the most of all contentments to me. Today has been of no much exception of contentments. My much-good family and I have traveled down dirt road all day and Mommy held me, she has, yes.

Today, Daddy did play game with Brother Pikachu against other human people and a Pokiés Mon. Mommy say me that Daddy want much be great Pokiés Mon game director. Games be of my interest very much. All brothers, sisters, and cousins be of gameplay except me. I have of yet not played game because I have no understanding of how. Today, I think it apparently happened that Daddy and Brother Pikachu did not do well much in game and that the game was lost. Daddy has not won a game in past days.

When my family stopped off of dirt road to rest today, Daddy did none of chatting of most usualties. Daddy of much silence. Mommy yell much at Daddy for being whiny, but I know Mommy was not much mad. Mommy was of un-good emotionings, such of sadness and non-contentments, because Daddy was feeling in such the same way. Mommy worries about Daddy all much, but said not to tell of that to any of family or others, so I does not.

Uncle Brock make us fire of camp and start fixing us all good food chow. Mommy sits on log by fire, holding me on her knees. Daddy sits on other log across fire and looks of much depressness into flames. Mommy has mad face, but I's feel Mommy's worry of Daddy.

Mommy speaks (and in much strangeness, as all family and others than me do), "Ash! Why are you still moping about that stupid battle?" In all actualties, Mommy yells.

Daddy (all family calls him Ash) looks up, and gets mad of Mommy. "Who said I'm still thinking about that battle?"

"No one, but I know you still are because you're still moping about it." Mommy knows Daddy much well, yes.

"… So what if I am?"

"You shouldn't be." Uncle Brock speaks up from his making of good food chow. "You and Pikachu did pretty good."

"HELLO!" Daddy cries, with much upsetness and waving of hands, "I LOST!"

"So? It was against a Rhydon. Pikachu was like, doubly-weak against it, and you still did well." Uncle Brock replies.

"I did NOT do well," Daddy retortses, "I lost."

"Ash, Pikachu still got in a few good hits before he fainted. Besides, surely you could learn something from this. You know that when you win a battle, you don't learn from it," Uncle Brock reasons.

"That's not the only negative effect of you winning," Mommy smirks. It is said in a teasingish tone that Mommy uses to make Daddy fight of her. Mommy probablies wants to take mind of Daddy off of un-good lost game. "Every time you win, you just get a big head. You don't want that, do you?" She chuckles.

Daddy says of nothing back to Mommy, but places head in hands. Mommy makes her eyes go in circle and snortses, but I's feel her worry increases much. Uncle Brock gives look of withering to Mommy, but mommy ignores him and looks of me, stroking my front head-spike (I likes much). I sees Brother Pikachu climb onto shoulder of Daddy and pat him gently. Daddy makes of no move. Brother Pikachu's droop of ears.

"Oh, Ash," Brother Pikachu mutterses, but human peoples only hears Pokiés Mon voice, not words of actualties. Only sometimes can human peoples understand in perfection the voices of us Pokiés Mon.

"Dinnertime, everyone," Uncle Brock gives of announcement. Good food chow time was of silence in completeness. Mommy never looks up from food chow, in exceptions to give of me my food chow. Daddy no brings hands from face away to eat good food chow, which is of total un-goodness. Daddy loves food chow, but it is not being eaten? I's am much confused. I am of big badness worry now, for there must be big un-goodness.

After food chow time is done, Uncle Brock grabs his blue bag pack and leaves for water bath cleaning. Daddy still is of stillness. Mommy gives of sigh.

"Ash-"

"Leave me alone." Daddy's voice is of muffleness as he talks to hands.

"…But-"

"I said, 'Leave me alone', Misty." Daddy says name of Mommy in increased upsetness. Mommy looks of great frustration, but some of Mommy's worryness is now showing.

"Why are you still moping?"

"I am NOT MOPING!" Daddy looks up in great quickness, gives Mommy much angry look, then puts head in hands again.

Mommy looks angry and about ready to yell when of both Brother Pikachu and I look up at her in sadness. I don't want Mommy to yell right now because un-good upsetness of Daddy is of worseness than I's can remember. Yelling will have of probably un-good effect of present minutes. When she is of seeing us, Mommy's face is gone of anger and is now filled with her whole complete worryness. She looks at Daddy with sadness and compassions.

"Ash?"

"What?" Daddy snaps. Mommy is of fighting urge of yelling.

"What's wrong?" she manages of saying caringly.

After pause, Daddy answers solemnly, "Didn't think anyone would ever ask."

Mommy looks toward stars and gives small sigh. She looks back at Daddy. "Well? What's the matter?"

"…Nothing."

Mommy makes eyes go in circle again. "Yeah, right. Now tell me, Ash. I'm listening."

Much silence.

"Ash?"

Much silence more.

"Are-"

"It's the battles. I keep losing." Daddy interrupts. Silence is of ensuing.

"So?" Silence of againess.

"What do you mean, 'So'?"

"So what? You lost the battle today."

"I've lost all my battles in the past week." Silences.

"So? It's not like you'll never win a battle again. You're just going through a, uh, losing phase, or, er, something."

I's hear Daddy snorts and mutterses, "Losing phase!" in discustses under of breath. Then Daddy give of sighs.

"Ash? What?" Mommy seems of more seriousness.

"That's the thing."

"What's the thing?" Pause.

"What if I really do never win a battle again?"

Mommy makes eyes go in circle. Frustrationings is back of Mommy again. "Ash, don't be so stupid. Of course-"

"I'm serious, Mist." Daddy of finallys looks up at Mommy solemnly. Mommy is of absolute loveness when Daddy says of Mommy's name 'Mist', but she is of too much worryness to give notice. "That's the point. What if I never win again? Really, I probably won't, will I?"

Mommy stares of Daddy back in much silence. She is of without speech. Finallys, "Is that what's wrong?" Daddy puts head back in hands and gives of us a short nod.

I's am of much confusedness now. Un-good emotionings is of game problem? I gives of question look to Mommy. She looks of me and whisperses, "Ash is having some self-esteem issues, I think. He's completely lost confidence in himself. This is really bad." Nows I gets it. Daddy is without contentments of himself. Mommy looks up.

"Ash? What do you want me to tell you? That you'll win every battle you go into, so that you can just be disappointed? Or that you will lose every battle, so that you go back to Pallet and sulk the rest of your life? What do you want me to say, Ash?" Mommy sounds almost of desperations, or even tears.

Daddy looks up and sees worryness of Mommy. Sighing, Daddy says, "I don't know what I want you to say. I… thanks anyway, Mist. I guess I'll try to figure it out myself." Head goes back of into hands. Mommy just stares at Daddy. Suddenly, a small tear is starting to come down right cheek of Mommy. Mommy is of hating emotions when she can't be of good helpfulness to Daddy. Brother Pikachu sees Mommy of much angst and anxiety and anguish over of our Daddy (since his emotionings are of the most extreme) and gets up from place on log where Brother Pikachu was sat next to Daddy. He comes over and climbs up beside me on Mommy's lap and looks of me, then up at Mommy, who only then looks at him.

"Misty?" Brother Pikachu questions, but Mommy doesn't understand, just like always, but gets the idea.

"Pikachu, Togepi," Mommy leans down and forlornlying whispers of us, "What can I do? I've never seen him in such a bad state before. What should I do? I didn't know this was so serious at first, but now that I know, what can I do?"

Brother Pikachu droop of ears. "I don't know either, Misty. I've never seen our Ash so down before. Yes, this is very, very serious," Mommy just of staring of sad Daddy.

"What can I say?" Mommy of whispers again, but of present minute, most of to herself. So hopelessnessly.

I's look of Mommy, then of Brother Pikachu, then of Daddy. Because of badness of un-good lost game, whole of family is of great much sadness. This is of the biggest, much most un-goodness I have of ever seen in all of past life. I's don't have likeness for this at all.

It is all up to me.

Mommy knows not what actions to do. Brother Pikachu is of sameness. Daddy is lost in great badness in mind. Of most usualties, Daddy is of protecting me, Mommy, and all of family, but this time, I's am helping Daddy.

Mommy was of much correctness. Daddy not win of all games and Daddy not lose of all games. There be both winning and losing of games. Daddy has forgotten that there must be both. Daddy has lost all contentments of himself… but I have not. Mommy and Brother Pikachu has contentments in Daddy, too, I know. I must remind of contentments.

It is all up to me.

I's have face of much determinationings. With last of looks at Mommy and Brother Pikachu, I takes quick hop, right off of Mommy's lap. I land with feet on ground (I have good balanceness and poise, as Mommy says). Mommy and Brother Pikachu immediately of looking over of me.

"Togepi?" Mommy asks of questioning. I's not answer, but I starts off around the fire of camp towards Daddy. Daddy still of quietness and head in hands.

"Togepi?" Brother Pikachu calls out. He scampers over to me. "What are you doing, dear little one?"

I stopses and looks up at Brother Pikachu. "Helpsing." Brother Pikachu blinks in confusion. I's keep of walking to Daddy.

When I gets over of Daddy, I looks up at him, who know not that I's am there. I gives Daddy of great much surprises when I goes over to his leg and grabs onto his jeanses. I tug on them and look up at him. Daddy gives of slight surprise twitch, then lifts head from hands to see who is tugging. He is of astonishment to see me than Brother Pikachu.

"She wants you to hold her." Mommy speaks up. Brother Pikachu is of her shoulder. Daddy looks at her. "Whenever Togepi does that, she wants me to pick her up."

Daddy lookses solemnly at me for a moment. Then, he leanses down and gently puts his hands around me and liftses me up and sets me on his lap. Daddy then of uses hands to hold himself up on sitting log. He sadly cockses his head in much confusedness (as I do at some times) at me coming over to of Daddy. Mommy told me that when Daddy does that, it is of much incredible cuteness, but said not to tell of that to any of family or others, so I does not.

Now that Daddy's attention has been caught, I need to remind of contentments. I look up into Daddy's eyes of russet and try to show that I have contentments in him, but Daddy is of even much more confusedness, which I supposes is what Mommy is calling 'dense'. Since my idea of first is of un-good, I tries to find way to get Mommy to increases contentments in Daddy.

"What's up, Togepi?" Daddy askses, but his voices is of depressness still.

"Daddy," I chirps, but only Brother Pikachu understandses, "There is of no needing to be of great upsetness. Mommy is of correctness. Games be lost and games be won, but Daddy must always be of contentments in self. Please, Daddy, we are of great contentments in you, so be in self, too." I breathe great deep. It of longest speech I's have ever aloud said. Mommy, Daddy, and Brother Pikachu are of staring of me of incredulousness. There is silences.

"Togepi, did you call Ash, 'Daddy'?" Brother Pikachu askses in a small bit.

"What was that?" Daddy askses in mild surprise. "Hey Mist, what did she just say?"

Mommy is looking hard of me, trying to de-Scyther what I was of great explaining. I pointses from Daddy to Mommy to Brother Pikachu and backs to Daddy. No understandment yet. I tryses new idea. I turn back to Daddy and walks closer to him. I grabs onto Daddy's shirt of black under soft vest and gives of short tugging. He's of slight disbalance and reaches out to catch me afor he fallses. As soon as his hand is of holding me, I twirlses over and leanses over of by of his arm. When Daddy gains balances back, he lookses me is surprise.

I ended up laying between his shirtses and vest, being cradled of Daddy's left arm, like a human peoples baby. I stare nicely up at Daddy and giggle at shock face. I lookses over at Mommy, hoping of hope of understandment.

Mommy stareses for a few moments, then water eyes come wide. Understandment?

"Ash, I… I think Togepi is trying to comfort you, because you lost that battle." I chirps.

"Really?" Daddy looks down of me comfortably in his arm. "Well, thanks for trying, Togepi, but I don't think it will help, since all I ever do is lose anymore."

"No!" I cries out in sadness and desperations, "You do not of always lose always! Win a bit, too!"

"I think…" Mommy suddenly understands. I can see of understandment of me in eyes. "Ash, I know what she's saying now! And she's right! Togepi was telling you that you shouldn't be sad because you don't always lose-"

"I have for the past week."

"But you've won before, too! And you do have to win some and lose some to be good-"

"Then I'm not good. I only lose." There be silence.

"Ash, even if you lose, you can't give up." Mommy looks of me and I smileses, of great assuring her to go continuing, for she be of right track. "You can't give up on yourself. Ash, Togepi is telling you to keep believing in yourself because she believes in your abilities. Pikachu believes in you. I believe in you, Ash, but you have to believe in yourself, or our beliefs are worthless. Don't despair, Ash… we're here for you, and we know you can do it." After great speech, which was said in rapidness, Mommy is of flusterness much.

Daddy has been of sitting in much surprise through translationed speech. After a few moments have gone of past, Daddy lookses from Mommy to me being cradled in arm. "Is that right, Togepi? You guys don't want me to give up on battling because you still believe that I can win, and you want me to believe in myself?"

"Yes, Daddy!" I smile of much great contentments.

Daddy suddenly smileses, too. "You know what? You're right. Just because I lose a few battles doesn't mean that I'm going to lose them all. If I really want to be a Pokémon Master, and I do, I have to believe that I can win, or I won't have a chance at all." Mommy and Brother Pikachu smileses and nodses. "I mean, look at all the gym badges I've got so far-"

"Ash, I don't think that your gym badges are a good example of how you win. After all, you got most of your badges because the gym leaders felt sorry for you."

"Hey!"

"Well, maybe it does count, since you won their sympathy." Mommy snickers playfully.

Daddy now makes eyes go in circle. "I thought you said you believed in me."

"I do believe in your battle skills, Ash, but your battle skills didn't help you win those gym badges."

"Whatever," Daddy sighs, but is of much grinning, "At least you believe in me for something. Pikachu believes in me, don't ya, Pik?"

"Oh yes, Ash!"

"And you believe in me a lot, huh?" Daddy askses of me. I chirpses. "Thanks, you guys. It means a lot to me."

"As long as you believe you can do it," Mommy is of adding.

Daddy lookses up of smirking. "Sure do." Mommy of smirk back.

"Hey, Ash!" Uncle Brock comes back with blue bag pack in all of cleanness. "You look better now. What was up?"

"Oh nothing much," Mommy states airily, "Just a miniature mental crisis, but it's all cleared up now."

"Yeah, I'm good," Daddy happily addses. Uncle Brock is glancing of question of Daddy holding me's of unusualness, but asks for of no explanation.

"Well, I can rest easy tonight then," Uncle Brock jokeses, "In fact, I think I'm going to call it a night. Good night, you guys."

" 'Night, Brock."

" 'Night, Brock." Uncle Brock headses over of sleeping bags, getses in, and sleeps of promptness. Mommy stand of upness.

"Well, I'm tired, too, so I'm going to wash up now. Ash, would you mind holding Togepi while I'm gone?"

"Well, I think she wants me to, so okay," Daddy lookses of me holding tight of onto blue vest edge. Mommy of smiles of sight of Daddy and me, then goeses off to be washing. Brother Pikachu says 'good nights' of to me and Daddy, then goes of sleeping on Daddy's pillow of sleeping bag. It justs be me and my Daddy now. Daddy surveyses me, then gazes of into fire of camp. In present minutes, Daddy begins to slow rock back and forth in seat, still of cradling me. Hugeness waves of contentments come great of flooding me, and I's feel some coming of Daddy, too. No noises, good or un-good, are of here. Much silenceness, yes, but good silences. Calmness of everywhere.

In present minutes, Mommy comes of back from washing. Seeing much contentments, she whisperses, "Good night, Ash," and goeses over of sleeping bag. Daddy lifts of gaze only of briefness to return 'good nights', before returning of staring of fire. Good rocking of back and forth makes not only contentments, but yawnings. Small yawnings I do. Daddy now startses small yawnings, too, now.

"Gosh, Togepi, I didn't know how tired I was," Daddy murmurses. Of suddeness, I's hear a much strange sound. Daddy chuckleses. "I didn't know how hungry I was either. Well, that's what you get for skipping a meal." Daddy looks of great hunger over of cold good food chow not eaten. Yes, interest of food is of returning, so Daddy is of much contentments. "You look really tired, too, Togepi. It's time for you to get some sleep. Misty will be real mad at me in the morning if I keep you up all night." Daddy slowly begins of standing and I clutches vest edge as he is of still cradling me in left arm. Slowly, and with much carefulness, Daddy walkses over of Mommy to tuckses me in.

Daddy kneelses by Mommy and is of watching for of place to set me with sleeping Mommy. Of finallys, he of gentleness pickses Mommy's left arm up and layses me against Mommy. He set of Mommy's arm back around me full of care. In sleepfulness, Mommy snuggles me of into her. Her head turnses, and small bit of orange fur-of-head is of falling over face. Of instant, Daddy thoughtlessnessly brushes fur-of-head aside with back of hand. Then, Daddy jerkses hand away and stares at hand for moment. To me, but most of to himself, he mumbles in slight fear voice, "Just a reflex." Then, Daddy looks of me, tickle of front head-spike, and whisperses, "Good night, Togepi. Sleep tight, and thanks a lot." Strange actions, I am of reckoning, as I watches my Daddy creep away towards good but cold food chow.

Oh, I loveses my Daddy so much, and I loveses my Mommy so much, too. I loveses my Brother Pikachu and all of brothers and sisters. I loveses my Uncle Brock and all other uncles, aunts, and cousins. I loveses my whole family, and I loveses them so much, human peoples and Pokiés Mon the same.

Both of family and others not of family think we be of a much strange family since we be a mixtures of different lookses and beings. However, I's don't understand why we be of considering strange family. We be of always there for each of others; we believes in each of others; we loveses each of others. Why then be we strange, for is that not what family is? Family is those we loveses and careses for much, I know with all sureness and contentments.

We be not strange then, we just be family, and that is of that.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, how was it? Please review. Okay, I didn't want to thrust any morals about family on you, but Togepi was the one who talked the whole time, not me. Well, maybe it will make you think about who you're "family" really is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Next, I'm planning on writing an actual chapter story, free from point-of-views and with a lot more AAML than anything I've written yet. Hope you'll look around for my first chapter when I get it written and posted. Well, see ya later!


End file.
